


Desperate King and Wayward Elfling

by escapebox



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, meme fill
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2015-01-29
Packaged: 2018-03-02 20:49:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2825666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/escapebox/pseuds/escapebox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A very young Legolas was trying to be sneaky while the others was celebrating. Exploring at their cellar, he didn't expect what he would encounter. </p><p>The company was following Bilbo's plan when a young elf tried to stop them. Thorin thought that taking him was a failsafe. If only he knew that he'd have to face the wrath of a very angry elven king.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The request of OP: 
> 
> In the most desperate move of the century, Thorin takes an elf hostage (may be during the initial spider-attack, during their captivity, or during the flee to the lake (Thranduil may have decided that the orcs should be get rid off after all)), never expecting it to work.
> 
> It does. Because the elf he's holding is Thranduil's son.
> 
> (they may even blackmail some horses/elks and weapons out of the elves, who knows) (also Legolas gets dragged along to make sure Thorin doesn't end up with an arrow in his back as soon as they turn away, he will be released when they reach the mountain)
> 
> \+ injured!Legolas  
> ++ Bilbo disapproves of this  
> +++ Some of the other dwarves realizing that taking neighboring kingdom's prince hostage is the worst political move in the history of ever, and Thorin normally wouldn't do this kind of thing
> 
>  
> 
> this is a WIP and has been for almost a year. :( Life happened okay. But I have a few scenes written down and a solid outline on my back. I'm writing everyday. I'm so sorry OP. I meant it when I said I'll finish this.
> 
> Also care to suggest a title?

Legolas wandered to the cellar with a breeze, mischief in mind. He knew everyone was busy with the celebrations and it's about this time when some of the guards are passed out, drunk with his father's wine. Tauriel wouldn't be pleased with them. However Tauriel being happy is one of his last priorities right now.

She had promised him many months ago that if he could impress his instructors in archery, she'd allow him to join her patrol for one day. That was many months ago and she still hadn't fulfilled her promise.

Legolas frowned, he knew it's not Tauriel's fault though. There had been intruders going about and his father is most displeased. He is not unhappy with Tauriel, however he does not like being treated like an elfling.

He was left with nothing to do, his father insisted that he was still far too young to join the celebrations after the feast. He said that the Dorwinion wine is too potent and the other activities were far from suitable for an elfling.

'Elfling! I am almost an adult. I can already hunt for my father and kill spiders I should be allowed to join our celebrations.' He thought in defense of his guilty conscience. He knows he shouldn't be sneaking in the cellar for a drink just because he wasn't considered an adult yet. 'Ah, I guess a little taste wouldn't do any harm.'

He suddenly heard frantic footsteps, thinking he was about to get caught he frantically searched for a place to hide. It only took him a moment to realize there is something very wrong, the footsteps were heavy and far too many to be the stationed guards. To add to that he clearly remembered seeing them passed out by the table.

Clenching his hands into fist, he reached out to the knife strapped on his back, he followed the sound of the footsteps. He found a spot beside a passed out guard and tried to remain hidden.

'Ai, Erebeth! The dwarwes!' He thought, panicked, as he managed to make out the outline small shadows in the dark.

'...11, 12, 13. Ai Erebeth, I couldn't possibly dream of stopping them.' He tried rousing the rousing the guard, knowing that the attempt is futile. Even if they did rouse they would be useless with the influence of wine.

“I wouldn't do that.” A voice whispered, a stolen elvish sword, probably from one of the guards, pointed at him, ready to kill.

Legolas gulped, hand clenched on his hidden knife, he waited for a chance. If there's anything his father taught him, it is patience.

Legolas can see that the other dwarves were arguing with the peculiar small creature. They are most probably lost, the only exit they can find here are for barrels. 'Maybe if I distract them enough then guards would hear the commotion and come.'

“We only want safe passage, you would show us the way.”

“You're on a dead end.” He warned. “You attacked my people and insulted my king! Why would you think I'd help you? I wouldn't let you pass.”

Trying to stay calm, he raised his head, emulating his father's grace.

The dwarf was sizing him, an experienced warrior. Legolas can see it in his eyes. Legolas wondered if he looked as inexperienced and young to them as he appears to kind. He surely hopes not. It was then he saw the hesitation on his opponent's face.

Leaping to disarm the sword pointed at him. For a moment he was able to take the stolen sword vaguely aware of the other dwarves rushing to attack him. He tried to jump away from them, however it was only a matter of time before they got hold of him.

It was only then that he noticed a sharp pain on his side. He didn't even have the time to look at his bloodied hand before someone hit his head and everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

Thorin can feel his heart beating on his throat. 'Almost!' They were so close to escaping, only to be interrupted by a young and inexperienced elf. Surely the others would have heard what happened by now. Whatever Bilbo had planned would be interrupted again.

The hobbit had been insisting they ride the big empty barrels, soft footsteps were coming towards them. Thorin barked to orders to follow the hobbit while he gathered the unconscious elf in his arms, surprised at how light the creature is, despite hearing stories of them walking on top of snow.

They'd get to the mountain, even if it means having the novice elf as fail-safe. He secured the elf on one of the barrels as well, before jumping into one himself. Through the confusion, he could feel the others' confused gaze, but they are in much of a hurry to protest. Before he knows it, they were plunged into the river with only the barrels to keep them afloat.

It is taking a while and Bilbo hasn't joined them yet, but none of the Dwarves are willing to leave without him. Dwalin helped him steady the unconscious elf's barrel. Balin however looked disapproving, lips thin.

“We are not kidnappers. We do not take children away from their people.”

“We'd give him back in exchange of safe passage and our weapons if they catch us, if they do not then we leave him where we can.” Thorin explained while Balin was clearly not satisfied.

“Leave him! So he can be slayed on his way home? The elfling have not seen many battles Thorin. I don't think if he'd ever even seen a real one.”

Thorin frowned, he knows that. He'd seen the fear in the elf's eyes, something he'd only seen in a child. But Thorin almost gave him a chance to walk away, threatening and fighting a child was not something he wanted to do. But if the elfling can act reckless and wield a knife then Thorin would no longer consider him a child.

His reply was forgotten when a sudden splash was heard. Thorin greeted Bilbo and they let the river take them to their destination.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I PANICKED OKAY?!" - Thorin
> 
> Thorin's not bad at all! He just responds badly in highly stressful situations. Poor dude. And to quote Richard "Fucking elves!"
> 
> Would the elves even know their prince is missing? hah!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo tries to befriend a scared elfling. No one really knows what they're doing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! *sniff* you're all so kind. Thank you for leaving comments! It makes my day.
> 
> For the sake of the story, Silvan Elves (wood elves) has darker color hair. Black, brown, red. Blonde elves are mostly common to Sindarin elves(Lothlorien elves, Oropher, Thranduil and Legolas).

Bilbo can still feel his heart racing, he couldn't believe that they made it out alive. The company must have the worst kind of luck, escaping the elven dungeon only to be chased by orcs. He saw Thorin pulling out an unconscious elfling. 

“Uh Thorin... Why do we have a child with us?” He asked cautiously. He saw the elfling in the warehouse but he didn't know that the company took him. 

“This shore will be swarmed by nightfall. We move fast. Secure the elf and rouse him.” The others looked displeased but did as Thorin said. 

After a few minutes of trying, the child woke up, disoriented and face immediately paled once he looked at his surroundings. 

“Come elfling, no one shall hurt you but we must move along.” Bilbo heard Balin said to the child ushering him. He saw the elfling pause and stare before nodding. 

Bilbo had been watching the elfling. Fili and Kili was standing near as the others were trying gather what they can.

“Hello there, my name is Bilbo... can you tell me yours?” He tried. 

The elf looked at him for a long time, as if he's trying to figure out his intentions. He sighed before whispering: “...Legolas.” 

“What a lovely name.” Bilbo exclaimed, smiling at the elfling but was returned by a frown and teary eyes.

“Uh... Ah! You're hair! You have a very lovely hair, I don't see a lot elves with hair as bright as yours.” 

The elfling finally smiled at him. “My ada gave it to me.” He answered touching his hair with bloodied hands.

Bilbo frowned and looked at Fili and Kili. A look of concern and uncertainty mirroring their face.

“Are you hurt?” Bilbo asked suddenly, making Legolas flinch. The elf stared at him, but nodded in response, gesturing on his side. 

“I'll get Oin.” 

Kili, however, didn't even get the chance to go near the older dwarf before a man displeased man appeared.


	4. Chapter 4

Looking down where the trail stopped, Tauriel can only frown at her companion in dismay. 

“The dwarves found a way to cross the lake.” The archer said, while she can only nod in response.

It'd be easy to find another way to Lake Town and go unseen to look for the company. She had been curious at the dwarven company ever since her encounter with the cheeky one. She hurried to take a look without meaning to give chase but what she saw prompted here otherwise. She had been anxious ever since she saw the familiar mop of golden hair inside of the floating barrels. She shot down several orcs, screaming the elfling's name but she got no response. 

She wished she was mistaken, but she spent enough time being pestered by the elfling, so familiar with his features that she was sure what she saw was right. 

When they could no longer follow the floating barrels, the currents too angry she instructed one of the guards to bring captured creature to their king before following the another path to the lake with an archer who spotted the prince as well.

It had been a blind hope to get to the company and retrieve the prince. She looked at Eledhwen and nodded. “Be careful my friend. I hope we find you both in good health.”

Tauriel bowed and they both hurried to their destination.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year!
> 
> Galion, Thranduil then Legolas POV are next. :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Legolas Barter for their passage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am really sorry! I shall hang my head in shame. I had a hard time finding a proper connection. I know you're all excited about thranduil! But I promise I shall update soon! Thanks for always leaving comments.

A cold wind passed and Legolas couldn't help but sniff, he's desperate for his Ada or anyone who can take him home. The dwarves had been arguing with the man from Lake Town, bribing him to take them far away. Legolas prayed that the man wouldn't agree, the longer they stay, the more chances someone will realize he's gone.

He's not even sure if anyone will know he's gone. 

Ada will know. He'll know. 

“He'll find me.” 

It was then he heard it, on a distance. Marching and rumbling of foul creatures. He rarely hears those sound, but he knows it by heart. It's he's learned to heart on the back of his head, no matter how much his ada wanted to shelter him. 

“They'll be here before nightfall.” He whispered looking at Bilbo. 

The odd creature looked confused. 

Legolas looked at the dwarves around him, none of them were armed. All of them were tired and weary. He ran to the man the stern man, determined to get off the shore as soon as possible. 

“How about an official business for the Elven king?” He asked, feeling all eyes looking at him in confusion. 

The man gaped at him, and Legolas took that as a chance to continue.

“I have something he'd want.” He said biting his lips. 

Reaching to his back, hesitation and doubt on his heart, but knowing full well that they cannot stay. He pulled the remaining dagger and offered it to the man.   
“This is very dear to him. Take it to him and tell him that I gave it to you in exchange for safety and you'll be rewarded.” The man looked at him, silent for a long time.

The man, Bard, asked for his name and he only shook his head. He's afraid that people knowing who he is will only prevent him from going home. Luckily the eldest dwarf was quick to jump on a lie for him. It took a while but they were on the boats before dark, the elfling huddled in a corner, hating the fact that he's farther away from home every second, yet knowing that moving is the only way to stay alive.


	6. Chapter 6

Galion reprimanded the assigned guards, an almost permanent frown from on his face apparent. He could not help feeling guilty though, for a moment ago he had been drunk into a stupor with the King's wine. It was only after he heard the horns had he been sobered up, almost in an instant. Tauriel and the others had followed the Dwarves, hoping to catch them again, to appease the king.

An unhappy King Thranduil is something they all don't want to see.

Galion sent the guards away so that he can inspect the place. Galion's eyes widened when he spotted a bloodied silver knife. Biting his lips, he picked up the knife, hoping he was mistaken.

“Ai Eru.” He muttered. He was all too familiar with the knife. He remembered the day in the King's study room, where Thranduil himself strapped it with it's twin in Legolas' waist the day the elfling was considered old enough to learn how fight. The knife came with a twin, both of it were a very old family heirloom, Oropher had wielded the knife long before their days. He gave it to Thranduil a long time ago, when he was younger. Legolas was clearly aware of how important and sentimental the knives were. He was really excited that day, clinging to his father in joy almost all throughout the day while Thranduil wore an indulging smile.

Galion rushed to the royal wing, hoping beyond hope that the knives had been stolen and that the prince is resting as he was ordered. His stomach dropped when an empty room greeted him.

He had a very bad news to deliver to King Thranduil, and he would be beyond furious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JFC someone finally noticed that Legolas is missing! :)  
> Thranduil next? :)


	7. Chapter 7

Thranduil sat on his throne, mildly irked at the news of the dwarves escaping. Almost pondering if he should just let them go, instead of giving chase. They are proving to be more of a headache than he wishes to handle. 

Hearing a rushed pair of steps to his throne room, he gazed to the entrance, not bothering to straighten from his sprawl. He almost smirked when he noticed it was Galion rushing towards the room, tempted to tease and make him explain. However his friend's pale face and fear stricken expression made him stop.

Thranduil's felt an abnormal cold on his chest when he saw the familiar dagger on the wrong hands, missing it's twin. His sharp eyes didn't miss the hint of blood on the dagger, the king was sure his heart stopped beating. 

Brows furrowed, he looked up at his friend and advisory. "Legolas?"

He saw terror on his friend's eye as he shook his head, seemingly unable to find the proper words to say. He couldn't feel sorry for Galion at because his own fear enveloped his whole being, taking all his breath away leaving him unable to think."Galion, where's the my son?" He asked again, the eerie calmness of his voice was a stark contrast of the storm of fear in his heart.

"I found this at the cellar, I already checked the prince's quarters and he's not there." Galion explained. 

Thranduil couldn't even be sorry at the anger he feels towards the other elf's lack of information right now. Thranduil stood tall and breathed deeply.

_You won't lose him._

"Send all scouts at the forest. Find the company at all cost!" Galion nodded, almost bolting away at his orders. "Galion." Thranduil stopped him, gesturing at the dagger on his hand. 

The king picked it up gently, a fond look ghosted his face before worry clouded his eyes. 

"Send someone to help me prepare my armor my friend." He ordered.

**Author's Note:**

> The movie gave me father feels okay. I don't have my writing mojo anymore but I so want more Legolas and Thranduil that I'm gonna have to write it myself.


End file.
